Edible Rubber
by valtari
Summary: “Onii-sama, what is a condom?" A LelouchxNunnally one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

"Onii-sama, what is a condom?"

Lelouch suddenly lost grip of the pencil that was well in tact in his hand before.

Surely he had heard wrong. What was that word he clearly misheard coming from his innocent sister? He turned his chair from his homework and smiled.

"Did you say something, Nunnally?"

There she sat in her wheelchair, her closed eyes staring towards him.

"Can you please tell me what a condom is?"

He was in complete immobilization. Blood rushed out of his already pale face the moment he heard the word escaping her lips.

Who was it? Or what was it? What source had corrupted her to speak of such a foul word! It was utterly unforgivable! Who in the world would say, or direct that kind of language towards this innocent girl!

A long period of silence pierced throughout the room as Lelouch searched every inch of his mind for an answer that wouldn't further stain the young girl's vocabulary. He was a genius, wasn't he? Manipulatively twisting his words to settle her curiosity should be a piece of cake!

"Onii-sama?" the small voice broke through his chain of thoughts, forcing him back to face her question.

"Ah- well, what do you think _it_ is, Nunnally?" he asked, trying to put up a confident voice.

She put a finger to her chin and slightly tilted her head to her right as if in deep thought. "Hmm, I thought it sounded kind of like a type of foreign food...or maybe a type of candy?"

Oh how wonderful it would have been if _it _really was some kind of food or candy.

"Condom....condom..." Nunnally repeated the distasteful word out loud as if doing so would stir up some good guesses, or even more, the correct answer.

Lelouch felt himself grimace each time he heard the word mixing together with that sweet voice. The combination just didn't seem right.

"Was I right?" the girl asked enthusiastically.

The older of the two heaved a deep breath. "Not quite."

"Oh." She let out a short, disappointed response, and he saw her shoulders slightly sag.

"Just one moment, Nunnally."

She nodded her head, and a second after, she could hear a furious typing of a keyboard.

Lelouch typed in the word 'condom' into the search engine, deeply hoping for the meaning to not come to be as....._harsh_ as reality made it sound. Or better yet, he hoped to come across an explanation that his little sister would not be able to comprehend.

Ah, yes, he had found it.

Lelouch's eyes quickly scanned across the monitor, taking in the dictionary definition, but what he read on the screen did not relieve him of the situation.

***condom**[kon-duhm](**n.**) – a thin sheath, usually of very thin rubber, worn over the penis during sexual intercourse to prevent conception or sexually transmitted disease.*****

Actually, it wasn't as bad as he thought what it would have said, but the one word, _penis, _bothered him. It's not that Nunnally wasn't aware of what it was, but still....letting her know that condoms had something to do with penises.....? Lelouch shuddered when he imagined having to go into more uncomfortable topics in depth.

But, he would not lie to her. He didn't wish to deceive her just because she couldn't see, and well, who else would she turn to seek these answers from other than her very own brother?

"A very thin rubber." He said out loud in a monotone, trying to imply that was reading off the computer screen.

This wasn't a lie. It was the absolute truth. Condoms were rubbers!

"Rubber?" Nunnally asked back, sounding a bit astounded, for it wasn't nearly as close to what she had imagined it to be.

"Yes, it's a rubber." He turned his back to the computer to give his full attention to her.

The girl's brows creased close together, an expression of dissatisfaction etching over her lovely face. Lelouch knew she had expected more from the fancy sounding word, but he could not alter the truth, could he?

"....Onii-sama?..."

"Yes?"

"Do certain rubbers have distinct tastes?"

Lelouch's eyebrows lifted in confusion and horror. How in the world did she get information on such things? He then finally decided to ask the question he's been wondering all this time.

"Nunnally, where are you getting all this from?"

"...I was so sure that it was food.....and Suzaku-san said it himself!" she cried out, feeling a bit confused herself.

"Suzaku did? When?" Lelouch demanded to know, slowly becoming agitated at the fact that his friend had mentioned something about condoms in front of Nunnally.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop on you...it was an accident."

The confused raven haired teen sat there quietly, waiting for his sister to continue on.

"Well....I figured condoms were something edible because the other day on the phone, I heard Suzaku-san say that there was a banana, strawberry, cherry, and even a mint flavored one. And onii-sama asked for him to get you a strawberry one because Shirley-san seemed to prefer that flavor!"

* * *

**A/N**: I was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to write a Code Geass fic using my favorite pairing! ***_*** This was just a little something I wrote for fun, and I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks~


End file.
